


Let It Be

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "...And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on meShine until tomorrow, let it beI wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to meSpeaking words of wisdom, let it beLet it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it beThere will be an answer, let it beLet it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it beWhisper words of wisdom, let it be.""Let It Be" Lennon/McCartney





	Let It Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> Much love, my friend.

John rolled over and reached out for Sherlock, finding him sitting bolt upright in bed. He opened his eyes to find Sherlock reading, yet not.

"Couldn't sleep?" John mumbled, still hoping to manage a few more hours of sleep before Rosie woke up.

Sherlock shook his head.

"Nightmare?"

He nodded.

"Tell me?"

"Can't."

John closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally.

"Wasn't you, not exactly you, precisely."

"What does that mean?"

Sherlock finally turned and looked down at him, a sad smile was present for a moment, then vanished. In the muted light, John could see what the last few months had done to his friend, partner and now lover; he wondered how Sherlock had managed to hide it so well from even him. He had known, of course, but, he hadn't really looked, hadn't really seen him in so long. He sat up and gazed into Sherlock's eyes, then gently laid a hand against his cheek. "Please, tell me what I can do?"

Sherlock covered John's trembling hand with his own and whispered, "Just let it be? Just be with me, I need you to let it all go, just love me for what I am now? Though I'm not sure that's reasonable, rational or possible, I'm not quite -"

"Shhhh. Listen to me? We have both been put through the ringer recently, and yet, somehow, we are here. I don't, I - there are mornings when I wake up in your arms and wonder whose dream I stole, because I certainly am not deserving of -"

"Deserving? Oh, John. If we got what we deserved - can we, just try to, if not start over, just -"

John leaned into Sherlock and kissed him softly. "Yes, love. Now close your book, and turn off the light, and let me, let us begin again?"


End file.
